


Classified

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [10]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ad in the Personals catches Alex's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 1999 in response to the TER/MA personals ad challenge.

Mulder jumped when Alex choked and spat his coffee out. After drying off his cheek with a tissue, he looked over at his still sputtering lover.

"Something wrong, Alex?" he inquired dryly.

Alex finally managed to catch his breath, still staring at whatever had shocked him in the paper. "I do _not_ believe this! Listen to this, Fox:

"'Looking for m/m couple last seen outside Dreams Realized tattoo parlor. Also seen to play near The Edge. If you know where the next show will be, please let me know.' Fuck, Fox, it has to be those kids who saw us in the damned phone booth, then _again_ in the alley! Shit, this kinda stuff never happened to me before I got involved with you."

Mulder just stared, his jaw hanging open. After a moment he blinked, shut his mouth, and reached for the paper. "Let me see that."

It was exactly as Alex had read it. His only comfort was that no one could possibly know that he and Alex were the men referred to. The sound of the computer powering up caught his attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Answering the ad, of course."

"What?!" Mulder wondered if Alex had finally gone completely insane.

"Oh, not as myself. I'll start up a correspondence with this nosy bastard, get his confidence, then tell him that I know where his mystery men will be. I'll send him on a wild goose chase around the city."

"Why not just let it go? It's not like they can find us."

"I don't like being spied on."

Mulder bit his lip hard to prevent himself from replying to that. Alex glared but didn't bother to comment before turning his attention to the flashing cursor. After a moment he grinned and started typing. When he was done, he read over it and snickered.

"Hey, Fox, what do you think of this? 'Hotwatch: The species you're looking for is very shy in displaying their mating habits. You might get lucky at the Mall. Be careful not to scare them away. -- A Fellow Aficionado.' "

"I think you're nuts. And I'm not having sex with you at the Mall."

"God no!" Then Alex glanced up at him through his lashes. "But you would if I really wanted you to, wouldn't you, Foxy?" he wheedled.

"No, I would not," Fox lied, knowing perfectly well that he could never say no to Alex.

"Sure you would," the green-eyed fallen angel breathed, hitting send to submit his ad to the paper and standing up to come over to Mulder. He insinuated himself between his lover's thighs where he sat on the couch, sinking to his knees and pulling Mulder's robe open. He licked his lips when he saw that Mulder had already started to stiffen. He leaned forward, his tongue just touching Mulder when they heard a knock at the door. Both men jumped, Alex settling back on his haunches while Mulder cursed.

"Come on, guys, you invited me over for brunch, so open the door," came Scully's voice.

Mulder's head dropped back against the couch as Alex stood up and headed for the door.

Scully blinked when the door opened revealing Alex wearing only a pair of jeans. Looking again, she noticed the button was undone and the zipper straining, and she wondered if it might not give way. Alex's chuckle brought her eyes back up to meet his, a blush staining her cheeks.

"'Sokay, Dana, you're allowed to look. But be careful, I have a really jealous lover who doesn't like anyone to touch," he warned with a straight face.

Scully snorted. But he'd put her back at her ease, and she followed him inside only to stop dead again at the sight of Mulder sprawled on the couch, his robe hanging open at his sides, his rather impressive erection giving her a good idea of what she'd interrupted. Mulder's eyes opened at her gasp, and it was his turn to flush while he fumbled to close his robe.

Alex snickered. "We were discussing what to eat," he offered, ignoring the looks he got from both of them.

"Hopefully you decided on something I can have too?" Scully replied sweetly.

Mulder groaned and fled the room, mumbling something about getting dressed. Scully smiled victoriously, then raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Aren't you going to get dressed too?"

"Nah, I'm fine like this. Besides," he smirked, "if I follow him in there right now, brunch is going to be delayed indefinitely." He paused to smile at her. "Unless you'd rather watch us?"

Scully's eyes glazed over momentarily, picturing that, before she managed to reply. "I'm hungry and I have a gun. You decide."

Alex laughed and headed for the kitchen, his hands raised over his head. Scully chuckled as she followed him, wishing his other offer had been for real.

Over a delicious meal of chicken-broccoli-cheddar crepes, Alex told Scully about the Personals ad he spotted and filled her in on the background, leaving out the minor details of the phone calls to her. Like Mulder, Scully thought he should just ignore it, knowing even as she spoke that Alex had the bit between his teeth.

~*~ 

The following weekend, Alex eagerly scanned the Personals again, wanting to see if their little fan club had responded to his ad. "Aha, check it out, Fox!

"'Aficionado: Tried your suggestion but no sightings to report. Will keep you posted. Do you have an inside track on future locations? -- Hotwatch'

"Told you they'd buy it!" He turned his attention to composing his next reply while Mulder just shook his head.

The exchange continued for several weeks, with Alex occasionally showing up for a few minutes at one of the locations he'd suggested just to keep Hotwatch's attention. He didn't realize that Mulder had been reading the ads too and getting more interested by the whole thing as time passed.

One day while Alex was writing his latest response, Mulder perched on the edge of the desk beside him, distracting him.

"What's up, babe?" Alex was surprised since Fox hadn't seemed to want to have anything to do with his little hobby.

"I was just thinking," Mulder said, running a finger over Alex's shoulder.

Alex stared up at him suspiciously. " _What_ were you thinking?"

"These people you've been teasing, who want to watch us..."

"Yeah?"

"Why not give them what they want?"

Alex was speechless. He could only gape at Fox, his jaw hanging down.

"Don't try to tell me you haven't thought about it. What would it hurt? I think it would be a turn on to know that people are watching us, that they're getting off on it."

Alex blinked. "Uh, Fox, you're a federal agent. If we got caught or someone recognized you or got pictures, you'd be in deep shit. How could we guarantee that no one took pictures?"

Fox bit his lip before admitting, "I already thought of that. We could get Scully to come along and keep an eye out, stop anyone from taking pictures."

"Now you want _Scully_ to watch us too?!?"

"Oh, come on. You know damn well she's been fantasizing about us since Thanksgiving. And don't think I don't know you've been teasing her. She'd pretend not to want to at first, but she'd do it."

"Strangers and Scully watching us?" Alex mused. His eyes met Fox's, and they knew that they were going to do it. "We must be nuts."

Mulder grinned and slid off the desk onto Alex's lap. "That makes us perfect for each other." He squirmed to get comfortable, finally settling down and grinning at Alex. "So, when and where?"

"Next Friday night, somewhere near that damned phone booth."

"Why not _at_ the phone booth, returning to the scene of the crime, so to speak?"

"No way, there were way too many people around there. I don't want the whole damned city watching us. Someone might try to participate instead of just looking. I'd hate to have to kill people; it'd ruin the mood."

Mulder burst into laughter. "Okay, baby, you set it up, and I'll get Scully."

They grinned at each other.

~*~ 

"You want me to _what_?!?!?" Scully couldn't have looked more shocked if an alien had walked into the office and shaken her hand.

"I could really use your help here, Scully. We want to do this, but we need to make sure no one takes any pictures of us. Since it'll be planned, that could be a problem."

"There are laws against this sort of thing, Mulder. Not to mention that you're a federal agent. Do you have any idea how quickly you'd be fired if anyone found out about this?"

"That's why I need your help, Scully. Are you going to tell me you haven't thought about watching us?"

A deep blush was his only reply.

"It's okay, Scully, we don't mind. We kinda like it, actually."

After a few more rounds of Scully protesting and Mulder coaxing, she gave in, as they both knew she would, and agreed to follow them as backup.

~*~ 

All day Saturday Mulder was jumpy, unable to settle down for more than a few seconds. Alex watched him for a while, then dragged him down to sit beside him on the couch.

"Babe, we don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can just stay home tonight."

"No." Mulder groaned and threw his head back. "I'm not having second thoughts, Alex, I'm just impatient to actually get to it. I want this."

Alex laughed. "Hold that thought, Foxy."

"Why don't we take a few minutes of R&R right now?"

"'R&R'? Oh, Fox. But the answer's no anyways. I want you needy later, hot and wanting me. Just like I want you."

Mulder groaned. He was going to die before this night was over, he just knew it.

"Alex, let's go out. For a walk, a drive, something. I can't just _sit_ here anymore."

Watching his lover roam restlessly around the apartment, Alex thought that going out was a very good idea. He also thought they needed to do this more often. He liked Fox like this.

"Just don't forget we have to meet Scully at 10:00. We have to make sure that she's there," Mulder reminded needlessly.

"I know, babe. We'll meet Scully, then I'll make you forget your own name."

Mulder wasn't going to let Alex get away with a challenge like that. "You wish! We'll see who does who in. Thank god there was a park not too far away. Grass is a lot easier on the knees."

Alex just grinned and grabbed his leather jacket as they headed out the door.

~*~ 

After a few hours of driving around and teasing each other the whole time, they met up with Scully and she went to hide nearby, making sure she had a good view of the spot where they would be.

Watching Scully move away, Alex turned to Mulder with a grin. "You up for this, baby?"

"If I were any more up, I'd have to be hospitalized! Come here." Mulder grabbed Alex and pulled him in to kiss, their tongues immediately tangling together familiarly. A sudden thought crossed Mulder's mind, and he chuckled, pulling back to grin at Alex. "Did I ever thank you for being my birthday present last year?"

Alex grinned back. "I got the idea." He put his mouth back to better use, licking at Mulder's, then nibbling his way along his jaw to his ear, tugging at the tender lobe until Mulder moaned. He slowly licked the length of Mulder's throat, shuddering at the feel of stubble against his tongue, nipping at sensitive skin while Mulder thrust against him, faint moans escaping him. Neither of them knew if anyone was watching, and just then, they didn't care.

Still kissing Mulder, Alex pushed his shirt off, then yanked his own off as well. He licked at Mulder's chest, wetting the hardened nipples then blowing on them, satisfied by Fox's shudder of arousal when he did. Meanwhile, he was unfastening Fox's jeans, shoving them over his hips and down, barely giving Mulder a chance to step out of them before he was back at him, nuzzling against the straining flesh, licking at the rigid staff and fuzzy sac.

Mulder groaned and clutched Alex's shoulders to stay on his feet. He moaned at the sensation of Alex's mouth on him, but it wasn't enough. He whimpered and pulled Alex away from him, sinking to his knees, kissing Alex briefly before dropping to all fours. After their prolonged teasing of the last several hours, Mulder couldn't take a long, drawn out session. He wanted Alex inside him, and he wanted him there now.

Alex dropped a quick kiss on Mulder's ass, which was wriggling practically in his face, then got back to his feet long enough to strip off his own pants. He sank back to his knees between Mulder's spread legs, moving forward so his cock rubbed against Mulder. Although Mulder was ready for him, Alex worked his fingers into him just for the pleasure of seeing Fox push back onto them. He fleetingly thought about what would happen if some cop on his beat came across two naked men making out in the park, but that wasn't enough to stop him. He also thought about Scully watching them, and that turned him on even more.

"Dammit, Alex, stop teasing and fuck me!" Mulder snarled at him.

Alex leaned over his lover, sucking on the side of his throat to mark him and sliding into his ass at the same moment. Mulder barely held back a scream at the rush of pleasure, and he pushed back hard, trying to take Alex even deeper.

Alex immediately set a hard, fast rhythm, neither of them wanting gentle lovemaking tonight. Holding one of Mulder's shoulders, he reached around with his free hand to grasp his lover's erection, pumping it in counterpoint to his thrusts. Mulder moaned nearly continuously, matching Alex's rhythm. Within a few minutes, the pleasure overwhelmed him, and he exploded over Alex's hand and his belly, the rippling contractions driving Alex into orgasm as well after only a few more strokes.

They sank down to the ground, still joined, and lay spooned together for a few minutes. Then, much as they would have liked to remain there, they pushed up and got dressed again, remembering that they were in a public place. Once up and clothed, they looked around, wondering if they had had any audience other than Scully. Alex spotted a small group behind a bush and grinned, discreetly pointing them out to Fox.

"Maybe we should do this again," Fox mused.

"Let's talk about it at home," Alex suggested. After making sure that Scully was leaving too, they headed home.

~*~ 

A few days later, Alex laughed as he read the personals. "Hey, Fox, we have a fan club! Listen to this: 'Aficionado: Thanks for the tip. We spotted our mating pair the other night thanks to you. Keep us posted on any further developments. Want to get together to compare notes? -- Hotwatch.'"

Mulder laughed. "What are you going to reply?"

Alex grinned and nodded at the monitor. Mulder leaned over to read it and started to laugh.

'Hotwatch: Glad we could help. Sorry, no get togethers, but we'll let you know when we're looking for another nest. CYL -- Aficionado AKA One of a Pair'


End file.
